


The Envelope

by rosycheeked



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosycheeked/pseuds/rosycheeked
Summary: Draco and Hermione both entered into a difficult spell-inventing contest. The results just came in.What does the envelope say?And above all, who won the bet?





	The Envelope

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> This is my first posted fanfic on AO3, but I have been reading fics here for years. I thought I'd try my hand at starting to write my own. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> E

Draco plopped next to her on the couch. "Is that what I think it is, Hermione?"

She scooted away from him, shielding the manila envelope with her body. "No..." He glowered at her. "...yes?"

His eyes glimmered. "Gimme!" he exclaimed, grabbing at it. "Who's it addressed to?"

"Both of us, okay? Let's be mature and open it together."

"No! Since when are you so calm about this? You've been waiting for this opportunity for years!" She just looked at him, and it was then that he saw the envelope was already open. "Hermione, you didn't!"

She smiled, blushing. "I couldn't wait! You ran late!"

"You look too happy. I swear, if you won-"

"There's always next year!" she cheered.

He yanked it away from her in a fit of anger, gasping when he saw that they had made it a tie, just for that year.

"I knew you'd be upset either way, so I asked Harry if he could pull a few strings. I hope that's okay?" she told him, biting her lip.

"You little...well, I suppose I'll have to thank Potter on Sunday. Damn it, Hermione! I was supposed to win!"

"Well, you didn't! And now I can hold it over your head for the rest of our lives."

"Well, lucky for me, winning isn't everything," Draco smirked.

"No," giggled Hermione, "there's also owing me ten Galleons 'cause you lost the bet."

"What?!"

Hermione just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fic! If you loved it or have any suggestions please leave a comment! It will make my day!
> 
> E


End file.
